harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ucieczka Freda i George'a Weasleyów
Ucieczka Freda i George’a Weasleyów z Hogwartu — wydarzenie, które miało miejsce wiosną 1996 r. w Hogwarcie, po akcji dywersyjnej przeciw Dolores Umbridge. Bunt przeciw Umbridge Po wykryciu GD oraz odwołaniu Albusa Dumbledore’a ze stanowiska dyrektora i objęciu go przez Dolores Umbridge, Fredowi i George’owi przestało zależeć na pozostaniu w szkole i zaliczeniu OWUTeMów. Postanowili więc robić wszystko by uprzykrzyć nowej dyrektorce sprawowanie władzy w Hogwarcie bez względu na wiążące się z tym konsekwencje. Już pierwszego dnia po objęciu przez Umbridge stanowiska dyrektora, bliźniacy odpalili cały zapas Narowistych Świstohuków Weasleyów. mały|lewo|312px|Umbridge uciekająca przed fajerwerkowym smokiem W szkole rozpętał się prawdziwy chaos. Umbridge i Filch próbowali powstrzymać rozprzestrzenianie się petard po Hogwarcie, jednak bez skutku. Tego dnia fajerwerki latały po całej szkole, a także po błoniach. Wyrządzały przy tym wiele szkód jednak pozostali nauczyciele zdawali się tym nie przejmować. Skutek tego wszystkiego był taki, że profesor Umbridge spędziła pierwsze popołudnie swojego urzędowania, biegając po całej szkole, wzywana nieustannie przez resztę nauczycieli, którzy tłumaczyli jej, że sami nie potrafią sobie poradzić z fajerwerkami. Wieczorem Fred i George byli bohaterami w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru. Dywersja i ucieczka Freda i George’a z Hogwartu Pod koniec ferii wielkanocnych Fred i George dowiedzieli się od Ginny, że Harry chciałby porozmawiać z Syriuszem. Mógł to zrobić używając kominka Dolores Umbridge, ponieważ tylko on jedyny w całej szkole nie był pod obserwacją. Bliźniacy mieli w planie zaraz po feriach po raz kolejny narobić „trochę” bałaganu. Postanowili przeprowadzić akcję dywersyjną w taki sposób, by Harry miał możliwość włamania się do gabinetu Umbridge i użycia jej kominka do rozmowy ze swoim ojcem chrzestnym. Pierwszego dnia po feriach wielkanocnych Fred i George rozpoczęli akcję dywersyjną na piątym piętrze we wschodnim skrzydle szkoły. Dochodzące z wyższych pięter hałasy przyciągnęły uwagę uczniów i nauczycieli. Bliźniacy wypełnili korytarz cuchnącym Kieszonkowym Bagnem. Zostali złapani przez Brygadę Inkwizycyjną w sali wejściowej. Podobnie jak w ów wieczór, kiedy Umbridge wyrzuciła z pracy profesor Trelawney, zgromadziła się tam prawie cała szkoła, w tym nauczyciele, duchy i Irytek. Dyrektorka dała zezwolenie Filchowi na wychłostanie chłopaków za ich czyny, czym był wyraźnie uradowany. Fred i George nie mieli jednak zamiaru ziścić odwiecznych marzeń woźnego. mały|lewo|266px Przywołali zaklęciem „Accio” swoje miotły, zachęcili uczniów do robienia zakupów w Magicznych Dowcipach Weasleyów, ich nowym sklepie na ulicy Pokątnej 93, obiecując przy tym zniżki dla tych, którzy przysięgną, że użyją ich produktów do pozbycia się Umbridge, po czym wśród oklasków i wiwatów, opuścili Hogwart. Późniejsze wydarzenia Fred i George postarali się, by szybko o nich nie zapomniano. Nie pozostawili żadnych instrukcji jak pozbyć się cuchnącego bagna, które wypełniało korytarz Grzegorza Przymilnego na piątym piętrze. Umbridge i Filch próbowali różnych sposobów by się go pozbyć, jednak bez skutku. Wielu uczniów zachęconych przez bliźniaków zaczęło prowadzić otwartą wojnę z nową dyrektorką. Lee Jordanowi udało się wrzucić do jej gabinetu niuchacza, który zdemolował całe wnętrze w poszukiwaniu błyskotek. Łajnobomby coraz częściej wybuchały na korytarzach wydzielając duszący zapach. Filch grasował po korytarzach, próbując złapać sabotażystów. Pomagała mu Brygada Inkwizycyjna, jednak z jej członkami zaczęły dziać się dziwne rzeczy (Warrington z ohydną wysypką trafił do skrzydła szpitalnego, Pansy Parkinson wyrosły rogi). mały|268px|Logo Magiczny Dowcipów Weasleyów Przed opuszczeniem szkoły bliźniakom udało się sprzedać sporo Bombonierek Lesera. Gdy tylko Umbridge wchodziła do klasy, uczniowie zaczęli wymiotować, mdleć, dostawać wysokiej gorączki lub też krwotoku z nosa, co doprowadzało ją do szału. Najwięcej zamieszania robił jednak poltergeist Irytek (buszował po całej szkole, przewracając posągi, stoły i wazy, rozbijając latarnie i gasząc świece, zalał całe drugie piętro). Większość nauczycieli puszczała płazem zachowanie uczniów i Irytka, w związku z czym Umbridge musiała sama zmagać się z panującym w Hogwarcie chaosem. Najbardziej przygnębiony ucieczką Freda i George'a z Hogwartu był Lee Jordan. Mimo smutku nadal komentował mecze quidditcha, jednak z mniejszym niż zwykle zapałem. Ciekawostki * W filmie Fred i George opuszczają szkołę po odpaleniu fajerwerków, całkowicie pominięto natomiast moment utworzenia przez nich bagna na piątym piętrze. * W filmie bliźniacy nie musieli wzywać swoich mioteł z gabinetu Umbridge, gdyż nie zostały im one w ogóle odebrane. * W książce najpierw zostają otoczeni przez Brygadę Inkwizycyjną. Występowanie * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (film) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (gra) Kategoria:Wydarzenia en:Fred and George Weasley's departure from Hogwarts